


Little hero

by shyfreelancer



Series: Teasers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: But Percy Jackson people are here too, F/M, M/M, Mama Anthena, Percy Jackson AU, Teaser!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfreelancer/pseuds/shyfreelancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is half-human and half-god.Like a lot of kids are.But hes different.He doesn't know why or how-but pretty much most of the gods visit him in hes sleep and the kids don't really talk to him a lot.</p><p>Oh,and Aphrodite won't stop making fun of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks but it's time to beat my Insecure self do this.
> 
> So sorry that it's short!

The first ever God to visit him is Aphrodite.She talks about how friends would leave him,forget him,but for him to never give up.She talks about hes mother-Athena-her sister.How she help Hephaestus play a prank on her and Ares.How Zeus had to break up a fight between them.She talks about love and how he needs new clothes.She tells him she'll get Ares to teach him how to fight when she sees the bruise Allison's granddad left on him.She laughs when she talks about him and Derek.

Aphrodite does indeed get Ares to teach him.He teaches how to use a sword and cools chains that do whatever he thinks.He teaches him hand to hand combat.Ares laughs when he jokes and Stiles thinks it's pretty cool.

Then Apollo comes.He teaches Stiles how to use a bow and works with potions.He makes random music play and keeps talking about poems and hes sister-Artemis-who doesn't really visit but that's cool because Stiles understands.

But all to soon Summer is over and it's time to go back to school.To beacon Hill's.He already told Scott this,that ever summer he'll go to a camp.But Scott doesn't know anything else.

But the thing is-everyone knows hes different.To the moment he step in Camp to the the moment he grab a bow and shot a monster in the smallest week spot he knew.Way before Apollo had visited him.

That's how he meant's Danny.Danny is indeed Apollos son (go figure).Danny helps him out when no else will cause of 'different' thing.He meets Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Leo, Piper and Jason.He also meets Frank and Piper from the Roman Camp.They don't treat him like he'll turn and kill everyone he sees.

He sits at the Poseidon table-permission from the Camp leader.Jokes and talks and Percy and Tyson laugh.They play around with the Roman Camp who came to vist this summer.

Then it's over and hes has to go back.Back to werewolves and monster (some who are really after him).He goes back to hes Dad who knows about Gods and monster.Back to Derek and hes pack who hugs him and says 'glad your back' (Not Jackson.He just scoffs and says 'wish you stayed'.It gets him a slap on the head from Lydia.)He laughs and Danny eyes him.Danny might not treat him different but he stills need to protect him.

Witch is cool.

He dreams later that night and hes mother visit's him.She gives a necklace to him-a chain with a small book in the middle.She tells him it will never break and it will help him out in life.

He wakes up to Scott shaking him and yelling,"Get up!Get up,Stiles!"

"I'm up!I'm up!"Stiles yells,trying-and failing-to get Scott off of him,"What's up?"

"It's Erica and Boyd.Their missing."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you wont to happen tell me at lovestuffmonkey on Tumblr and cheychey100 on Deviantart.com.


End file.
